Songs that Write Our Lives
by princessrainbowflower
Summary: This is a challenge. It's 10 songs that inspired 10 short fics. FAX totally and completely FAX.


**This is a challenge fic. I own nothing, here's how to do it.**

**put your ipod on shuffle**

**become enlightened by the song that comes up and write a story based on it**

**stop writing when the song ends**

**do that 10 times**

I'm a Believer- Smash Mouth

We were mutant bird kids on the run, always being hunted, always fighting something. There had never been time for romance in the past; but I don't know, I kinda-sorta-maybe fell for someone… hard. And that someone happened to be Max. I just woke up one morning after so much disappointment, and there she was, and I realized how beautiful she was. Toss her a halo and she could be an angel. Well she had me believing.

Ladies Choice- Hairspray

He was Fang, I could never like him, that's just not possible. I was walking down the hallway, hugging my books close to my chest. I had maybe one girl in this school that I considered a friend. Fang, on the other hand, had heads turning down every hallway. He had never been a ladies man before, but the girls were literally salivating over him! Its like he was freaking Zac Effron! I was… I don't know… jealous… maybe… I don't know!

Come One, Come All- All Time Low

Ugh! Again I caught Fang making out with some girl in the hallway. It just made me want to throw up, seeing him holding her like that. I don't usually cry, but this was getting out of hand. I needed somewhere to breakdown. _Damn it_ I thought, tears ran down my face. I ran into the closest girls bathroom, and into an open stall. I thought of how much our lives sucked, mutant bird kids on the run. And then I thought of Fang _perfect Fang_ my tone hateful. _Perfect, beautiful, wonderful Fang_ my tone got lighter_ … Fang… _oh. I think I love him.

Somebody To Love- Queen

Everyday we went to school, came home, did homework. Life was easier than before, but it was less satisfying. I was in love with the sky. The feeling of the wind in my face and the air under my black wings. Well, the sky and Max, but she never saw the love in my eyes whenever I looked at her. She was beautiful, her wings unlike any bird I'd ever seen, they were magnificent; she was magnificent. I love her with every cell in my being. I had somebody to love, now I was just looking for somebody to love me.

Hey Jude- The Beatles

I sat with my wings wrapped around me on the edge of the cliff. The night sky was peaceful, I sat there knowing that Max was out there. I don't know why I did what I did. I shouldn't have kissed her. What if she didn't like it? Maybe I should go find her. No, that would just make it worse. I felt it in my head, my heart, and in my soul. We were meant to be together, I knew it, but why didn't she? I should go get her. But I wont move. And this weight will forever be on my shoulders.

Better to Have Loved- Idina Menzel

I sat on the roof of mom's house, thinking, while Fang slept soundly in his room. I knew he loved me, and I knew that I loved him. We were two bird kid hybrids in love, and you know what? Just knowing that is all I need. I don't need a ring and 12 kids for him to prove his love for me. I just needed him. That's it. If the sun went down and didn't come back up, I would be okay knowing just that he loved me. And the sun rose that morning.

Que Hiciste- Jennifer Lopez

I was on my way to Spanish class. It was third period, and the world was asleep. Well except Fang; and that girl he seemed to be glued to by the lips. My mouth opened in horror at the scene before me. Just the other day he kissed me, he told me he loved me. Now he was around the corner kissing that blonde girl. I hurried to my Spanish classroom before the bell, fighting tears and clenching my teeth.

"Buenos dias clase. Today we will be reviewing the past tense. The do now today is 'Que hiciste?' meaning, 'what did you do?'

You destroyed my hope, my home and my life. That's what you did.

Take a Bow

"Max, it wasn't what it looked like! She attacked me! I told you that I loved you!" Fang tried to make his point to Max.

"Yeah, Fang, loved. Past tense. I can see you're over me now. Now stop making a fool of yourself and get out. It's over." It pained her to say these last words.

"but Max, I do love you, please, believe me. I'm sorry." He was begging her, his voice soft.

"No, you're not sorry, your only sorry you got caught. You did a great job covering it up; I had no idea." And with that Max slammed her bedroom door in his face. Fangs hands flew to his eyes as he slid down the opposite wall. What had he done?

Mr. Brightside

Fang had caught Max with Sam again, but this time, they were a little too close, kissing too intensely. Max moaned his name. Fang almost got sick. Jealousy ripped through him like Max on hyper drive. His hands clenched into fists as he forced himself to turn and fly off instead of killing Sam then and there. Fang was in agony; this would not end, would it?

Oh! Darling- The Beatles

"Max, I will never hurt you again, please believe me."

Max was holding her knees to her chest and sobbing in her room. I sat with her, she wasn't ready to talk yet, but she threw her arms around my neck and held me tight as she sobbed onto my sweater. I pulled her into my lap and held her close, kissing her hair and rubbing her back.

"Don't ever leave me alone, Fang," She whispered into the cloth of my sweater.

"When you told me that you didn't need me anymore, I almost died. Believe me now Max, I will never leave you. Never again," My voice broke.

"I love you, Fang."


End file.
